


Fine, We'll Keep Her

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is a dragon (not completely, I ain't into that weird beastiality shit) that has been abused and tormented for months. Lapis just happened to come across her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home Peridot

Peridot yawns and slowly opens her eyes to see 5 girls staring at her. "Ah!" She jumps back at watches them with shaking eyes. Peridot notices they all start to whisper to each other. She exhales a puff of smoke from her nose, to try to look more intimidating. They fall for it. "Don't! Don't breathe your fire or whatever!" The shortest of the bunch reaches over and covers Peridot's mouth. Peridot squirms and kicks her away "Stay away from me!" She hisses. She backs away "Uh you guys can deal with that!" The short girl pulls on a much taller, and muscualr girl's shirt "Let's bounce." The short girl whispers. The muscular girl nods and follows her out of the room. Peridot glares at them then back at the 3 girls left in the room. "Um...I..." An average looking girl struggles to say something. She seems familiar to Peridot. "We found you at the beach and, nobody was there so we took you here!" Says a tall, lanky girl. She was much too energetic, probably out of fear. "We just want to help, not hurt." Says a short, calm girl. "Let's go." Another short girl pulls the calm girl away. Peridot watches them walk away, she knew that she could burn them all and leave, but she decided to stay and see how this played out. She stretches out on the bed, her wings extended as far as they can, then curling back up as she lays down. 

 

"If you could please leave me in peace, that'd be appreciated..." Peridot waves her hand. Pearl scoffs and walks away. Lapis stays in place. "I said in peace." Peridot repeats herself. "Sorry, I just really want to know more about you...you seem really interesting. And you uh...nevermind..." Lapis stops herself from saying anything about what happened last night, she didn't want to embarass Peridot or make her nervous. "Later, I'm tired." Peridot sighs. "Okay, but don't be shy to come out of the room when you wake up again." Lapis says. Peridot thinks for a moment, "Actually....hm...I'll come out now, I'll take a nap later." She sits up. Lapis lifts Peridot up onto her shoulders. "And what's this for?" Peridot asks. "Well, most of my roommates are pretty tall and you...not so much. So now you could feel more, sort of, powerful? Or taller?" Lapis chuckles. Peridot sighs "Fine, whatever." Lapis carries Peridot out of the room. 

 

"The tall, skinny one is Pearl. The tall, muscular one is Jasper." Lapis continues to point out her roommates. "The short, afro one is Ruby and the short, calm one is Sapphire. They're dating." Lapis whispers the last words. "The short, chubby one is Amethyst. And lastly, me, my name is Lapis Lazuli, but most people call me Lapis." Lapis chuckles softly. Peridot nods "So, Lazuli. Why did you take me home and how did you find me?" Peridot asks. Lapis giggles quietly at the fact that Peridot called her 'Lazuli' when she just told Peridot her nickname. "Well I mean, you seemed scared. You were on the beach all alone, tied to a fence. When we came up to you, you were shaking and crying in your sleep." Lapis says. Peridot feels her cheeks heat up as she doesn't respond. "You woke up once when we were driving you home and we sorta comforted you. I guess you were too scared to think about anything during then." Lapis frowns "But! It'll be okay now, no more nightmares for Peridot!" Lapis smiles brightly. "We'll try to make you as happy as possible!" Lapis exclaims. Peridot feels a light smile come upon her face, she felt a little giddy at the fact that these random girls cared for her so much. Peridot whispers a small "Thank you." Lapis smiles up at her. 

 

"What! Are you serious! I was so close!" Peridot complains. "That was so- Ugh!!" She groans loudly. Peridot had just missed the checkpoint in a game that Amethyst was showing her, all because of a stupid alien. Amethyst bursts out laughing from Peridot's complaints. She was so frustrated over some dumb game! "Hey! It's not funny! The game must've messed up somehow!" Peridot growls, fidgetting with the control as she plays through the level again. "You're the one who messed up Peri!" Amethyst laughs. "I told you it's Peridot!" Peridot screeches. She throws the controller on the ground as the same alien from before kills her "I'm done with this game!" Peridot screams as she storms off into the bedroom. She slams the door and climbs up to the top bunk of the bed. Lapis looks at her "Mess up on your game again?" Lapis asks, holding back her giggles. "Yeah! It's so stupid! I don't even know why I'm so mad!" Peridot crosses her arms and rolls over. Lapis sticks her head out from the bottom bunk then stands up and rests her arms on the top bunk. "I don't like to be out there when people play video games, someone always gets hurt." Lapis sighs. Peridot knits her eyebrows and turns back to Lapis. "Physically, or...in here..." Lapis taps where her heart would be. Peridot scoffs, a smile creeping her lips. "So, Peridot." Lapis looks at her. "What." Peridot snaps. "You're like, some sort of human, dragon, hybrid...aren't you?" Lapis questions. Peridot had a tail, horns, teeth and wings like a dragon. But, she also had the appearance of a girl. "No, I'm just a dragon. Humans have some sort of stereotype that's utterly wrong." Peridot spits. "Really? That's so cool!" Lapis smiles. Peridot rolls her eyes and turns away again. "Where are your parents?" Lapis asks. Peridot tenses up "I...I don't know..." Peridot whispers, her tail sliding inbetween her legs. Lapis quickly shuts herself up seeing Peridot's tail. She knew that she had just hit a heartstring. Lapis smiles a little, trying her best to lighten the mood "Oh, well that's..." Peridot cuts her off "Just stop talking, it's okay..." She whispers. Peridot inhales then exhales a shaky breathe, composing herself. Lapis looks at her, then lays back down on her bunk. Peridot sniffles and rubs her eyes. "It's okay, Peridot. It's okay..." She whispers to herself. Lapis listens to her, feeling her heart shatter. This poor girl must be going through so much. Being all alone for who knows how long. Lapis wanted to comfort the girl, she really did. But she decided against it thinking that it'd make her more upset. 

 

After a few moments she hears some soft quiet breathes. Lapis crawls out from the bunk and peeks over at Peridot's face. She sees that her eyes are red and puffy, but there's no tears thankfully. She brushes Peridot's cheek softly and kisses her forehead. Peridot stirs a little and moves closer to Lapis. Lapis pets her hair softly, trying to bring Peridot some happiness. She notices Peridot's tail start to wag and she slowly pulls her hand away from Peridot's hair, knowing that she did her job. Lapis walks out of the room and lays on the couch. A loud sigh escapes her lips as she stares at the ceiling. "I made lunch!" Says a raspy voice. Lapis chuckles "Jasper?" Jasper glares at her "Yeah? What." She growls. "You, the bodybuilder Jasper, who avoids all things feminine, made us lunch." Lapis says sarcastically. Why in hell would Jasper ever make us lunch? She doesn't do shit for us. "Yeah, well it's mostly for our guest okay?" Jasper crosses her arms. Lapis stares at her, seeing straight through her lie. "Pearl made me! But it is for our guest too!" Jasper yells. Lapis sighs "Okay fine, I'll go wake her up." Lapis walks into her bedroom and shakes Peridot softly. "Hey...hey little dragon..." Lapis whispers. Peridot growls and rolls over "Mm.." Lapis groans "Come on don't be difficult, we have lunch ready and you need to eat." Lapis says. Peridot rubs her face "No..." She groans. "There she is..." Lapis smiles. Peridot stretches out her wings then hops off the bed and walks out the door. Lapis follows behind her. Jasper watches them then walks over and sits on the couch. "Help yourself..." She waves her hand at them. Peridot looks in the pot and sees chili. She grabs some with the ladel and puts it in one of the bowls beside the pot. She sits down at the dining table and watches Lapis as she sits across from her. Lapis looks at the food then at Jasper. "I'll eat it first, just incase she put something in here." Lapis says, taking a spoonful and eating it. She almost chokes on the chili but then quickly swallows it. "W-What's wrong!" Peridot asks. "It's...not messed with...it's actually...good!" Lapis beams and quickly starts eating more. Peridot looks at the food then swallows a spoonful. Lapis was right! This was good! Peridot quickly starts eating along with Lapis. Jasper glances at them and smirks, she knew that she did a good job on that chili....because it wasn't made from scratch, it was store bought. Peridot quickly finishes it, her tail wagging frantically. Lapis puts both their bowls in the sink. Peridot watches her. Lapis walks over to the couch and sits down beside Jasper. Peridot walks over to the couch and lays on the other side of Jasper. Jasper smiles at her then turns back to the tv. Peridot lays her head on Jasper's thigh and watches the tv. Jasper ignores her. "Yes!" She screams and jumps up. Peridot falls onto the ground and rubs her head. Lapis giggles "Jasper's really into sports..." She whispers. Peridot glances at Jasper. "I can tell..." Peridot mutters. "Wanna go back to my room?" Lapis asks. Peridot nods.

 

"I've been meaning to ask you, why do you have a bunk bed in your room, instead of...a normal one..." Peridot says. "We over-estimated how many people would be living in this apartment so...I got stuck with the bunk bed." Lapis replies as she scrolls through tumblr on her desktop. Peridot watches Lapis' computer from her bed. A picture of a girl and a guy...doing something to each other, pops up on her dashboard. Lapis' face flushes as she quickly closes tumblr down. "Hehe..." Lapis laughs a little as she turns to Peridot. "Why were they doing that so publicly?" Peridot asks. Lapis sighs "It's porn, they get paid to do that...and innocent people like me, can never avoid it sadly." Lapis shakes her head and looks down for dramatic effect. "So you watch that stuff?" Peridot knits her eyebrows. "What?! No no!! It just shows up! I swear!" Lapis screams. Peridot giggles, watching her panic. Lapis glares at her, knowing she just said that to mess with her "Watch it..." Lapis growls. Peridot blows a puff of smoke out of her nose. Lapis sighs "Right...do as you please..." Lapis spins around in her chair. Peridot watches her then hops off the bed. "Where is Amethyst, Pearl, and the two girlfriends?" Peridot asks. "The girlfriends are in their bedroom, Amethyst and Pearl are probably out on a date..." Lapis chuckles. "They're lesbian too?" Peridot asks. "We're all lesbian...I mean, I think I am but I don't know..." Lapis says. Peridot nods and sits on Lapis' bunk. "Are you lesbian?" Lapis asks. Peridot's cheeks darken "No I..I'm not..." Peridot mumbles. Lapis smirks, seeing straight through Peridot's lie. "C'mon...you can tell me the truth...It's not like I won't understand..." Lapis giggles "I'm confused too! We all have been..." Lapis says. Peridot stares at the ground, not saying anything. "Okay, you can come out whenever you're ready..." Lapis says. Peridot starts to feel a little pressure to come out but, she was scared. "Fine..." Peridot stuffs her face into Lapis' pillow. "I'm gay..." She mumbles. Lapis barely knew what she was saying, but she understood what she was doing. Lapis smiles and kneels beside Peridot. "I'm gay too, I just didn't want you to feel alone about not knowing if you're gay or not..." Lapis smirks. Peridot raises her head off the pillow and glares at Lapis. Lapis smiles and tackles Peridot into a hug "We're all gay!" She laughs. Peridot blushes "Ugh! Lazuli off!" She complains. "Nu-uh...you'd love this since you love girls!" Lapis teases. Peridot glares at her and accepts her fate. Lapis smiles and showers Peridot in kisses. "Lapis!!" Peridot squeals. Lapis giggles and hops off of Peridot "It's so fun having another gay roommate to tease." Lapis says. Peridot groans and sits up "How about you have another gay roommate to not tease..." Peridot smiles. Lapis leans close to her and pokes her teeth "Pointy teeth..." She giggles. Peridot quickly closes her mouth and frowns. "And the gay roommate is a dragon, so that's always a plus." Lapis says. Peridot's tail starts wagging. 

 

Lapis chuckles and walks out of the room. Peridot follows her and walks over to lay on the couch. She sees that Jasper is passed out on the couch and hops onto the back of the couch. She lays down, her limbs hanging from each side of the couch. Jasper stirs and rolls over. Peridot watches Jasper then reaches her hand down to feel Jasper's hair. "Hm..soft..." She says as she brushes through it with her hands. Jasper opens one of her eyes and looks at Peridot. "Huh?" Jasper rubs her eyes and rolls over to face Peridot. Peridot holds onto the lock of hair "Your hair is really soft..." Peridot says. Jasper chuckles "Uh thanks." Peridot lets go of her hair and hops off the couch. Peridot walks over to a fish bowl and watches the fish. Jasper smiles and sits up. She stretches her arms and walks over to Lapis. "She's a keeper..." Jasper whispers. Lapis blushes "Shut up!" Lapis whisper yells. Jasper smirks at Lapis. Lapis blushes and glances back at Peridot. She smiles, seeing Peridot wag her tail as she stares at the fish. Lapis walks over to Peridot. "Boo!" Lapis grabs her shoulders. Peridot jumps a little and and slowly glares at Lapis. Lapis giggles and stands beside her. "Like my fish?" Lapis asks. Peridot knits her eyebrows "Why are you keeping as a pet?" Peridot questions. Lapis giggles "These fish are too tiny to provide any real nutrition, so I guess you can just keep them." Lapis says, watching the fish swim around in it's bowl. "Besides, it's really cute too..." Lapis smiles. Peridot sighs "I guess..." She mumbles. "Here, let's watch a um...movie!" Lapis runs to the couch and picks out a movie. Peridot rubs her eyes and sits down on the couch, resting her head on her open palm. She yawns and watches as Lapis insterts a disc into the dvd player. Peridot watches her. Lapis stands back up and walks over to Peridot. She lays down behind Peridot and holds her close. "Hm...um..." Peridot blushes. Jasper smirks and turns the light off. She walks over to them and sits at the other corner of the couch. Lapis watches the movie, smiling. Peridot nuzzles close to Lapis and watches, trying her best to stay awake. 

 

"Mm..." Peridot stretches her arm of the armrest of the couch. Lapis glances at her then pauses the movie. "I think we should head to sleep, what do you think..." She lifts Peridot up and looks at Jasper. She sighs "Jasper..." Lapis walks over to Jasper and flicks her nose before walking into her bedroom and closing the door. "Jeez it's hot in here..." Lapis sets Peridot on her top bunk. She walks over to the window and opens it wide. Lapis smiles "Ahh...much better." She says to herself. She crawls under the sheets of her bed and closes her eyes. "Night Peridot." Lapis whispers.

 

Peridot wakes up, shivering. She looks outside and sees that it's still pitch dark. "L-Lapis..." Peridot whispers. "Wake...up..." She says weakly. "I'm so...c-cold..." Peridot hugs herself, her voice softening. Lapis rubs her eyes "Huh?" Lapis sits up. She bangs her head on the top bunk "Fuck, again..." She whispers to herself. "Lap-pis..." Peridot tries her best to speak louder. Lapis crawls out of her bed "What's...jesus it's freezing..." She walks iver to the window and closes it. "Okay, what is it n...now..." She gasps, seeing Peridot curled up in a ball on her bunk, shivering. Lapis quickly picks her up, setting her down on the bottom bunk. Peridot snuggles close to Lapis and clings to her, shivering. "C-Cold..." She whispers, a puff of her breath appearing visible. Lapis hugs Peridot under the warm blanket. Peridot clings to her. Lapis puts her hand on Peridot's cheek, feeling how cold it is. Peridot holds Lapis' hand there, trying to get as much warmth out of it as she can. Lapis' hand quickly turns cold from the freezing temperature Peridot's body was at. Peridot would surely get sick from being so cold. She felt dangerously freezing, almost cold enough to freeze to death. Lapis holds Peridot as close to her as she can, sucking up the cold feeling. Peridot tenses up, Lapis almost felt like she was burning her skin from such a difference if body temperature. Peridot tangles her legs up in Lapis'. "Too...c-cold..." Peridot says, another puff of breath escaping her lips. Lapis nods "Uh...I-I don't know what to do..." Lapis says. "I'll um...I know..." Lapis quickly stands up, dashing out of the room, leaving Peridot on the bed as a shivering mess. She grabs an electric blanket and brings it over to Peridot. She plugs it in and wraps it around Peridot. Peridot snuggles close to it. "Try to breath your fire...but away from me or any wood..." Lapis says. Peridot blows out smoke through her mouth. Lapis covers her mouth "That...that seems bad, really bad...um..." Lapis quickly crawls under the blanket and rubs Peridot's thighs, trying to warm them up.


	2. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened the day they found Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter

"Woo!! Go Amethyst! Go Lapis!" Sapphire hollers. Lapis swims through the water as fast as she can. Amethyst chuckles, following after Lapis in doggy paddle. Pearl sighs "Amethyst you have to try harder!" Pearl yells, coaching Amethyst. "Get your hair wet!" Ruby screams. Amethyst smirks "I'm already soaking since Pearl's here!" Amethyst yells back. Sapphire covers her mouth, giggling. Ruby laughs and stuffs her face into Sapphire's hair to try to show she's not laughing. Pearl gasps and feels her cheeks burn up. 

 

Lapis reaches the rocks and breathes heavily. "Beat...you again...Amethyst..." Lapis says breathily. Lapis knits her eyebrows when she hears someone crying. "Don't feel so bad Amethyst, I beat you all the...time..." Lapis' voice cracks. She quickly climbs out of the water and walks over to the crying girl. The girl screams "Let me go!" She squirms and pulls on the chain she had been collared too. Lapis walks over to her "Woah...what..wait...a dragon?" Lapis' jaw drops. "Ah!" Peridot screams and moves as far away from Lapis as she can, backing up to the fence. "Next time I'm gonna...what the..." Amethyst quickly hops out of the water, running over to Lapis. Peridot looks at both of them, switching from Amethyst to Lapis. Her visions starts to become blurry from her teary eyes. Peridot was scared shitless. She couldn't move, couldn't think. Lapis kneels down "Hey, hey...I don't know what happened to you...but we're not like that..." Lapis says. "We just want to help you." Lapis says softly, making sure not to scare the girl. Lapis slowly crawls over to the girl "Okay, I'm gonna try to get this off of you..." Lapis pulls on the fence, trying to break it carefully. Jasper walks up behind Amethyst, watching them. Peridot looks at Lapis, then clings to her tightly. Lapis looks at the girl, smiling. Peridot's tail goes inbetween her legs as she starts bawling. Lapis covers her mouth and watches the girl. She could tell this girl had been abused, her legs were completely bruised and beaten up and her cheeks had a huge bump on it, probably from being punched. Lapis hugs her tightly. Peridot just needed someone, something to hold onto. Lapis pets her hair softly "It's okay, you can live with us, we'll feed you, and take care of you, and treat you like one of us..." Lapis whispers. Peridot chokes on her tears. "Come on...let's get her home..." Jasper says. "But...she's..." Lapis sees that the fence has a huge hole in it, probably from Jasper kicking it. Lapis smiles at Jasper and carries Peridot over to their car. Pearl smiles "Who's th-" Amethyst shakes her head at Pearl "Don't." She whispers. Pearl nods and follows them. Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot squeeze into the back of Pearl's car. Amethyst sits in the passenger's seat and looks back at them. Peridot squirms, trying to stay as close as she can to Lapis. Lapis pets her hair "Shh..sh..." She whispers. Pearl drives off with them. 

 

Lapis peeks down at Peridot and notices that she's asleep. She quickly wipes her eyes and stares out the window. Jasper sighs "Jeez...I feel so bad..." She says. Lapis ignores her, trying to stop herself from crying. "I wonder what happened to her." Amethyst inquires. "Something bad..." Lapis' voice shakes. "She'll be fine now that she's with us." Pearl says. "What's her name?" Pearl asks. Nobody says anything. "Peridot." Peridot mumbles. Lapis looks at Peridot "Huh?" Peridot whispers "My name is Peridot." Lapis feels her cheeks burn "Oh um, nice name." She whispers to Peridot "Her name's Peridot." Lapis announces. "Hey, you okay?" Jasper looks at Peridot. Peridot glances at Jasper, looking her up and down "Yes." She says softly. Jasper smirks and stares out the window. Lapis smiles at Peridot "Hi..." Lapis whispers. "Hi." Peridot stuffs her face into Lapis' chest. Lapis smiles "Almost home." She whispers.

 

"Ah!" Peridot jumps awake in the middle of the night. She looks around the room then stares at one corner and starts shaking, tears falling from her cheeks. Lapis shuffles into her room with the flashlight from her phone. She shines it at Peridot "Are you okay?" Lapis asks. Peridot stays in her place "K-Keep her away from me..." Peridot whispers. Lapis' cheeks go pale "W-What?" She starts climing up the ladder to Peridot. "Keep who away from you?" Lapis asks, sitting beside Peridot. Peridot points to the corner of the room. Lapis covers her mouth "Um, what does she look like?" Lapis asks nervously. "My...mom..." Peridot says. Lapis fights her tears away, this poor girl was having hallucinations of her mom, her mom that she probably hadn't seen for months or years. "What does she look like?" Lapis asks. "Tall, tan skin, blonde hair. A dark suit. Her hair seems...messed up and tangled." Peridot whispers. "Okay, um P-Peridot, just go back to sleep..." Lapis says. "S-She's gonna get me when I sleep!" Peridot screams. "I'll protect you!" Lapis shouts. She sighs "I'll cuddle you, and hold you close, and protect you from everything. She won't be able to do anything." Lapis says. Peridot closes her eyes and dives into Lapis' arms, shaking immensely. Lapis rubs her back "Good job, you're safe now..." Lapis whispers, holding her tightly. Peridot starts crying as she clings to Lapis. "Shh...go back to sleep now..." Lapis kisses her forehead. Peridot sniffles "Night.." She whispers. Lapis pets her hair once "Goodnight Peridot."


	3. Weird Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little triggering, you learn more about Peridot and yeah

Peridot slowly opens her eyes and smiles, feeling the warmth around her. She rubs her eyes and leans over the bed. She sees a heater in the corner of the room. Peridot slowly crawls off the top bunk. She looks at the sleeping Lapis Lazuli, sprawled out on her own bunk. She chuckles, seeing Lapis wearing only boxers. Peridot walks over to the heater and sits down beside it, hugging her knees. She watches Lapis, her eyes half closed. Lapis turns over, then wipes the drool from her mouth. She yawns and sits up. Lapis bangs her head on the top bunk. "Ow! Ugh..." She rubs her head. Peridot watches her "Good morning." Peridot says. Lapis smiles "Oh, hi Peridot." Lapis steps out from her bunk and walks over to Peridot, sitting infront of her. "Where's your shirt?" Peridot asks. "Well, since it's 200 degrees in here, it's too hot to be fully dressed." Lapis says. "What about your undies?" Peridot points to her boxers. Lapis chuckles "I have to be at least half decent..." She replies. "Oh. Okay." Peridot looks Lapis in the eyes. "Can I...try on one of these?" Peridot pulls on Lapis' boxers. "Uh sure!" Lapis walks over to her drawer and pulls out a pair of boxers. "Okay here, you can try these ones..." Lapis tosses the shorts to Peridot. Peridot catches them and inspects the strange green creature on them. "What's this?" Peridot asks. "An alien." Lapis picks up a couple loose socks from the floor and stuffs them into her drawer. "Alien? Hm." She pulls the boxers on through her legs. Peridot stands up and walks around in her boxers, giggling. Lapis smiles at Peridot "Come on, let's have breakfast." Lapis waves Peridot out of the room. Peridot follows behind Lapis as she sits down at the dining table. Lapis pours some cereal for herself then watches Peridot. Peridot looks at Lapis then lays her head in her arms. She flinches when her cheek hits her arm, and turns her head to her other cheek. Lapis watches her "Peridot, I...want to talk to you about your uh...past, let's say..." Lapis says. Peridot doesn't respond, avoiding eye contact with Lapis. "I need you to tell me everything that happened to you...everything." Lapis says. Peridot still doesn't respond again. "Look, I know this is hard for you, really really hard for you, but, it might feel nice to get this off your chest..." Lapis puts her hand on Peridot's head. "It'll be okay..." Lapis whispers. "F-Fine." Peridot sits up. "It all started when I my mom had taken me out for a walk..." Peridot starts.

 

"Where are we going?" Peridot asks. "Oh, I'm just showing you the animals I found out here! You've never been here have you?" Yellow Diamond says as they walk through the forest. Peridot shakes her head "Wasn't allowed..." She mumbles. Yellow Diamond squeezes Peridot's hand a little and whispers to herself "What's taking so long." Peridot looks up at her "Huh?" Yellow Diamond forces a fake smile "Oh, nothing hun." She says. Peridot nods, feeling a bit uneasy. Three girls walk up to them. "Hand her over." The tallest of the group says. Yellow Diamond pushes Peridot into them. "The money?" Yellow Diamond asks, holding her hand out. "M-Mom?!" Peridot starts panicking. "Sorry Dot' looks like your puppy eyes don't win all the time..." A short girl says. "You know my name?" Peridot asks. "We know all about you Peridot, and were gonna take care of you..." The third girl says. One of them hands Yellow Diamond money and walks away. "Wait! N-No! Mom! You cant do this!" Peridot shrieks. "Get away from me!" Peridot pushes them away. The tallest one sighs "I didn't want to have to do this but you give me no choice..." She pulls out a muzzle. "Get her girls..." She commands. Peridot starts backing away, watching both the girls. She exhales smoke through her nose, to try to intimidate them. It doesn't work. They both dash towards her. She breathes fire at them and the swiftly grab Peridot and poke her with their fingers in a certain way that leave her paralyzed. "Ngh...gh..." Peridot tries to move her arms and legs. Theb hold her and bring her to the tall girl. Peridot closes her eyes as the girl slips a muzzle onto Peridot's face. Peridot tries to move, tears building up in her eyes. "Oh sweetie, don't be scared..." The tall girl scratches under Peridot's chin. Peridot's tail starts wagging. She smirks "Huh, you like that don't you?" She asks. Peridot doesn't answer, blushing. "I think we'll keep this one...she seems...valuable..." The tall girl says. The other girls snicker and carry Peridot off to their car.

 

"What happened when you got in their car?" Lapis asks. "The third girl uh scratched under my chin and was almost...f-forcing me to wag my uh tail...like a pet..." Peridot wipes her eyes, trying to keep herself together. "I hated it...so m-much..." Peridot sniffles. Lapis looks at Peridot with a worried look "What did they do to you...at their home..." Lapis asks. "Well...they just...b-beat me...if I ever did one thing wrong, anything, even something small, like moving my hand when I wasn't supposed too...they would hit me and p-punch me...and once they even had whips and..." Lapis stops her "Okay, okay, that's enough..." Lapis whispers. "It was so terrible Lapis..." Peridot's voice shakes. "I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, even my mom..." Peridot starts breaking down into tears. Lapis walks over to her and hugs her tightly "I'm sorry that I made you start your day off like this..." Lapis says. "It's okay...I-I needed to tell you something eventually..." Peridot mumbles. Lapis kneels infront of Peridot "Come, lets watch a movie..." Lapis smiles, trying to cheer Peridot up. Peridot wipes her eyes and nods "Okay..." She whispers. Lapis walks over to the couch and lays down along it. Peridot sits down on the couch, then Lapis pulls her down so they can cuddle. "Better?" Lapis asks. "Warmer." Peridot responds. Lapis notices a bag on the coffee table beside the remote and slowly opens it. She sees two cinnamon rolls in the bag and smiles. Lapis hands one to Peridot "Here, eat this, it's so good." She beams, eating one herself. Peridot takes a bite "Mm...good.." She says, mouh full of the food. "One sec, I'll be back right away." Lapis stands up and runs over to Pearl and Amethyst's bedroom. Lapis sees Jasper lying in there bed. She smiles brightly and tackles Jasper into a hug. Jasper's eyes shoot open. "Lapis, what do you want..." She groans. "You're being so nice all of a sudden!" Lapis smiles at Jasper. Jasper laughs a little "So I wasn't nice before?" Jasper asks. "Well no, it's just. You never woke up early to buy people breakfast after we broke up." Lapis says. Jasper sighs "Don't bring that up again, it's so lame. We both agreed that we didn't feel a connection anymore." Lapis rolls her eyes "I know, I wasn't trying to talk about our relationship...seems like someone wants to get back in a relationship with me..." Lapis teases. "What! God no!" Jasper complains. "Hey! What's wrong with dating me!" Lapis crosses her arms. "Nothing! It's just- Ugh...you're not right for me...I feel like I need someone different." Jasper says, stuffing her face back into her pillow. "Leave me alone now." Jasper mumbles. Lapis giggles "Fine." She walks to the door. "Love you." She says as she closes the door and walks to Peridot. Peridot chews on the cinnamon roll, staring at the floor. Lapis sits beside her. Peridot jumps a little and looks at Lapis. Lapis smiles at her. Peridot sets her cinnamon roll down and cuddles with Lapis. Lapis watches Peridot then turns on the tv. "Peridot um...do you have problems with being alone?" Lapis asks. Peridot nods and sniffles "It's...really scary for me...".Lapis kisses her forehead "You could've came with me to Jasper"s room." Lapis says. "I know, I felt too um...clingy..." Peridot whispers. Lapis smiles "Aww....I love being with you Peridot, it's fun..." Lapis says. Peridot's blushes "I like being with you too..." She mumbles. Lapis' cheeks start to burn as an awkward silence delvelops between them. Jasper shuffles out of her room and glances at them, understanding the current situation. "How was the breakfast?" Jasper questions. Peridot glances at the half eaten cinnamon bun and quickly stuffs it in her mouth. "Uh good!" Lapis chuckles. Lapis glances at Peridot, seeing that she's staring at the floor and swinging her legs. "Um I'm gonna go out for a bit..." Lapis says, standing up. "But...uh..." Peridot looks at her, feeling nervous. "I swear I'll be back soon..." Lapis kisses her forehead. "I'll be back in an hour, maybe even sooner." Lapis says. "For now, you can hang out with Jasper!" Lapis smiles at Jasper. "She may seem intimidating, but she's really not." Lapis whispers, slipping her coat on and walking to the door. "Bye guys!" She walks out. Peridot stares at the floor, shaking. Jasper looks at her, feeling a little concerned. Jasper walks over to her and sits down beside her. "Hey..." Jasper says. Peridot nods "H-Hi..." She whispers. "Are you...scared of me?" Jasper asks. Peridot shakes her head "N-No...Lapis told me that your not as scary as you seem." She says. Jasper laughs a little "It's true..." Peridot doesn't say anything, keeping a silence between them. "Are you scared right now?" Jasper asks. Peridot nods. "Of what?" She asks. "I...I like Lapis being here..." Peridot whispers. Peridot blushes "It's sounds dumb but-" Jasper cuts her off "It doesn't sound dumb to me. I like Lapis being here too." Jasper smiles. Peridot glances at Jasper with glossy eyes. Jasper feels a pull in her chest, feeling so bad for Peridot. "Do you miss Lapis?" Jasper asks. Peridot's face contorts into a look of heart break. She sniffles and hugs Jasper "Y-Yes..." Jasper pats her back "She'll be back soon don't worry. I promise she'll be back. If she really wanted to leave us, she'd be gone already." Jasper chuckles, trying to cheer Peridot up. Peridot laughs a little. Jasper smiles "What do you wanna do?" Jasper asks. "Watch tv..." Peridot mumbles. "Okay." Jasper says, turning the tv on.

 

"Hey guys, I'm back." Lapis announces. "Lapis, get over here now." Pearl says. Lapis walks over to Pearl, seeing Peridot shaking and crying on the couch. "She's been screaming your name and crying for almost an hour now...she's not asleep so I-I think she might be having a panic attack of sorts." Pearl says. "She hasn't opened her eyes either, they've been shut the whole time." Pearl pets Peridot's hair. Lapis kneels beside Peridot "Hey Peridot..." Lapis whispers. "It's fake! It's f-fake!" Peridot shakes her head. "Peridot I'm right here, I'm real, I swear." Lapis says, petting her hair. Peridot holds Lapis' arm, shaking. She rubs Lapis' skin for a second then slowly opens her eyes. Lapis smiles at her, making sure Peridot knows that she's okay "Hi!" Lapis says. Peridot quickly tackles Lapis into a hug. She kisses all over Lapis' face. Lapis giggles "Peridot!" She screams. Peridot keeps kissing her "I thought you'd never come b-back..." Peridot whispers. "I would never in a million years leave you." Lapis pinches Peridot's cheek. "What about after a million years?" Peridot asks. "A million more." Lapis replies. Peridot nuzzles her head into the nook of Lapis' neck, wagging her tail. Lapis giggles "I love you so much!" She beams, kissing Peridot's cheeks. 

 

Pearl knocks on the door to Lapis' bedroom. She slowly opens it and turns her flashlight off. Pearl sees Peridot resting on Lapis' lap as Lapis leans forward, playing on her laptop. "Yes?" Lapis looks at Pearl. "Um, could I talk to you...out there..." Pearl points out of the room. "Sure." Lapis says, closing her laptop. She slowly sneaks out from underneath Peridot. Peridot shifts over onto her back and yawns. Lapis smiles and walks over to Pearl, following her out of the room. "So...I've been thinking, and..." Pearl sighs "I think you should put Peridot on meds. Afer that...I've never seen anyone in a more panicked state...ever!" Pearl exclaims "And I've seen a lot of panicked people." She whispers. Lapis thinks for a moment, it could help with Peridot's sleeping, and it might help with her loneliness problems. "I...I agree, but she has to be okay with this. I don't want to sneak it into her food like she's some sort of dog." Lapis says, hate in her voice as she says the last few words. Pearl nods "Okay, wanna ask her now or..." Lapis cuts her off "I'll ask her now, don't uh...I'll tell you what she says tomorrow." Lapis walks back into her room. "Um Peridot?" Lapis sits down on her bunk. "Mm?" Peridot opens her eyes. "So um, I've been thinking and..." Lapis looks Peridot in the eyes "I think we should put you on meds..." Lapis says, petting Peridot's hair. Peridot tenses up, feeling extremely fearful. "Um...I...I don't want to..." Peridot whispers. "Would you mind telling me why not?" Lapis asks. Peridot looks at Lapis with shaking eyes, then looks away. "The people, they would give me more than I should have...and force me to hallucinate..." Peridot whispers. "They liked to see me, c-crying and screaming and...I was so scared..." Peridot wipes her eyes, trying to hold herself together. Lapis gasps "I-I'm so sorry for asking, I never knew..." Lapis says sincerely. Peridot whispers an "It's okay." Peridot's tail goes inbetween her legs as she stares at the pattern on the sheets. Lapis pets her head and lays beside her, hugging her. Peridot sniffles as tears start pouring from her eyes. "No no, don't cry again you've cried enough!" Lapis kisses Peridot's cheeks in attempt to cheer her up. Peridot starts crying "I-I'm..." Lapis holds Peridot and keeps showering her in kisses. "Don't cry, don't cry..." Lapis whispers. "It's okay Peridot, I'm here and I love you and want you to be safe..." Lapis reassures Peridot. Peridot nuzzles close to Lapis, slowly claming down. Lapis rubs her back, humming softly to send Peridot off to sleep. Peridot clings to Lapis as she passes out in her arms.


	4. updateS!!!

I will be re-writing this fic because feel like ive gotten better as I writer so it would look better.


End file.
